Jonathan J. O'Neill
Jonathan J. O'Neill, also known as John or, most commonly, Jack, is a Lieutenant General, in the United States Air Force, who served eight years in the Stargate Program until he was transferred to The Pentagon to become the head of Homeworld Command (also called Homeworld Security). He was the original leader of SG-1 and later became the commander of Stargate Command. Master Bra'tac has called him "O'Neill of Minnesota". Biography Background information Jack O'Neill was the leader of SG-1 from its inception in 1997 until he was promoted to Brigadier General in 2004, and placed in command of Stargate Command. He commanded the SGC from 2004 to 2005 and is currently a Lieutenant General and head of Homeworld Command. He was on the original expedition to Abydos with Dr. Daniel Jackson. He's a brave, irreverent, protective, skeptical, sometimes short-tempered man; an atypical but successful military leader. Together with his team, he's a bona fide hero of Earth. His service number is 69-4-141. His personal history is troubled: shortly before traveling through the Stargate for the first time his son, Charlie O'Neill, was killed while playing with his pistol and, in the aftermath of this tragedy, he separated from his wife Sara O'Neill. His professional life has been adventurous. He has hinted at some of the operations in his years in the Special Forces: covert operations in East Germany and Iraq (during the Gulf War) have been mentioned. He was born on October 20, 1952 in Chicago, Illinois, USA. His father-in-law described him as being an Irishman, confirming that he is of Irish descent. He has feelings for Samantha Carter that seem to be reciprocal; they were once both forced to admit it to avoid being labeled as Za'tarcs. Because this kind of relationship is forbidden in the United States Air Force, he has never pursued a relationship with her, keeping well within the rank border. He even encouraged her during her engagement to Pete Shanahan. When he and Teal'c were stuck in the effects of the Time loop machine and had the opportunity to do whatever they wanted with no fear of the consequences, one of the things he did was to give his resignation to Major General George S. Hammond. When Sam asked him why, he replied, "For this" then pulled her into a long kiss, which she evidently reciprocated. He had a relationship with Kerry Johnson, but she felt there was something deeper between him and Sam. Kerry told him to retire but he didn't take her advice. She goes on saying they were making big error if they let military rules stop their feelings. Jacob Carter has hinted at knowing their feelings, as have Teal'c and Hammond. When a wedding was proposed by Vala Mal Doran in her search for an ending scenario for a 'Wormhole X-Treme! movie', neither of them answered. When Teal'c once stated he was a brother to him, Jack reminded him that Teal'c was twice his age; Teal'c conceded that he was a very young brother, then, though it had no importance as he was trying to comfort him while Sam was missing. Jack has a tendency to not lock his house when leaving, which has caused some unwanted visits. Jack O'Neill also naturally possesses the Ancient Technology Activation Gene. Jack has a very dry sense of humor and is impatient with complicated explanations. However, in a conversation with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, he explains that he is worried about her because she has not tried to baffle him with scientific babble for a few days. When he is asked a scientific question he doesn't know the answer to, he often jokingly answers with "magnets," or some variation of the term. As stated by Cassandra Fraiser, Jack pretends he's not as smart as he really is. . O'Neill was originally born in Chicago, but he moved to Minnesota at some point. According to his clone, apparently he never really did embrace the high school. O'Neill loves cake, often referencing it when formal situations or events arise with the phrase "I hope there's cake". He goes out of his way on several occasions to make sure cake is being served to celebrate a particular event. His favorite color is peridot. He used to be a cigarette smoker but quit during the mission to Abydos. The Asgard showed great fondness toward him. Loki even stated that: "O'Neill is legendary" hinting at the Asgard's view of him. To them, he led his people through the galaxy and proved to them that the Tau'ri were well on their way to be the "Fifth Race". He also downloaded, twice, the knowledge of Ancients and created the Replicator disruptor which saved their planet. When Earth was accused of stealing over Asgard, Nox and the Tollan's technology, the Asgard chose him alone to prove his people weren't culprits. 1996 O'Neill in the Creek Mountain Complex, shortly before the first expedition to Abydos.]] On the first mission to Abydos, O'Neill, grieving for the accidental death of his son, Charlie O'Neill, due to him shooting himself with his gun, brought a nuclear warhead, believing the mission was suicide. Ra, the Supreme System Lord of the Goa'uld Empire, discovered it and decided to send it to Earth with added Naqada ore magnifying it by 100 times it's destructive power. While there, he met Skaara, who reminded him of Charlie, but still activated the bomb. While Dr. Daniel Jackson tried to save Sha're, a local woman he had fallen in love with, O'Neill battled Ra's First Prime, finally decapitating him with the Transportation rings. Ra, however, had altered the bomb, making it incapable of deactivation. When Ra learned that the Abydonians had rebelled, he took his mothership into orbit. O'Neill, unable to deactivate the bomb, sent it up to the ship, killing Ra, but inadvertently beginning Earth's war with the Goa'uld. 1997 After the mission to Abydos, O'Neill resigned from the United States Air Force. A year later, in 1997, Major General George S. Hammond requested him to return to Stargate Command to discuss the events during the Abydos mission after Apophis and a group of his Jaffa arrived on Earth through its Stargate for a brief period of time, kidnapping Senior Airman Carol Weterings. When Hammond ordered to have a nuclear warhead sent to Abydos, O'Neill confessed that they did not kill the whole population, but only Ra and his ship in orbit. He requested to send a team to the planet, but he was denied and was thrown into the Stargate Command brig. There, he met his old teammates Major Charles Kawalsky and Major Louis Ferretti. After some time, Hammond returned to the Brig and talked with O'Neill about going to the Abydos. In order to contact Dr. Daniel Jackson, who was still on the planet, O'Neill took a Kleenex box and threw it through the Stargate to Abydos. Sometime later, it was returned with the message 'Thanks. Send More.'. Hammond authorized O'Neill, Kawalsky and Ferretti to return to Abydos, along with the scientist Captain Samantha Carter. On Abydos, O'Neill was able to reunite with Daniel Jackson, however another attack by Apophis injured Ferretti and saw Skaara and Sha're taken. The team returned to Earth with the gate address of Apophis' homeworld. Under the authorization of Hammond, O'Neill was made the leader of the team SG-1 with Carter and Jackson. They were sent off to Chulak, the homeworld of Apophis, along with SG-2 under the command of Kawalsky. SG-1 was captured by Apophis and nearly executed until O'Neill convinced Teal'c to join him. O'Neill was able to acquire a staff weapon and blast a hole in the cell, and his team, along with the prisoners was able to escape back to Earth. 1998 When Senator Robert Kinsey recommended shutting down the Stargate program, O'Neill and SG-1 hijacked the Stargate, heading to coordinates that they had found on a previous mission. There, they learned that they were on one of two Ha'taks headed to Earth, controlled by Klorel, the son of Apophis, who had taken Skaara as a host. O'Neill was forced to kill Skaara to prevent him from killing Jackson, but he was revived with a Sarcophagus. SG-1 were able to sabotage the Ha'tak, and destroy Apophis' Ha'tak in the explosion. SG-1 was hailed as heroes, and the program was allowed to remain active. 1999 's Repository of knowledge]] While exploring P3R-272, the Ancient's Repository of knowledge was downloaded into his brain. However, Human physiology was not evolved to the point where his brain could handle that information, causing him to begin speaking Ancient and begin to die. However, his subconscious mind was able to write new addresses into the Stargate map, as well as build a generator that allowed him to gate to Othala, the Asgard homeworld. There, the Asgard erased the knowledge from his memory, told him of the Alliance of Four Great Races, and beginning the Asgard's long interest in O'Neill. When O'Neill, Captain Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson were captured by Hathor, they were told that the others were dead, and that they were 78 years into the future. O'Neill was the first to discover the ruse, and located Carter and Daniel. Hathor then implanted a Goa'uld symbiote into O'Neill, but Raully was able to cryogenically freeze him, and Carter revived him. As Hathor attempted to kill Carter, O'Neill grabbed the Goa'uld Queen from behind, and threw her into the liquid nitrogen, killing her. This caused the System Lords to prepare to launch an attack on Earth, but Thor was able to negotiate Earth's entry into the Protected Planets Treaty, with O'Neill's help, beginning a deep respect between the two. 2000 While on Edora, the Stargate was buried in a meteor shower, and O'Neill was trapped on the planet for over three months. There, O'Neill became close to a local woman, Laira, but after Stargate Command was able to make contact with Edora, he returned to Earth, after Major Samantha Carter spent three months building a Particle accelerator in a plan to bring him back to the SGC. He promises Laira that he will return someday; however, this never occurs. Laira also holds her belly as he leaves, implying that she is pregnant; however, this is thought to be unlikely, considering the issue is never revisited. It is also thought that Carter comes to terms with her feelings for him during this time, given her reactions to the situation. Shortly afterwards, the Asgard and the Tollans approached Stargate Command with evidence that Earth had been stealing their technology, as well as the technology of the Nox and the Tok'ra. O'Neill and Major General George S. Hammond convinced them that the SGC wasn't responsible, but the Asgard insisted that O'Neill discover who was responsible. O'Neill "stole" a Tollan weapons scanner , and "resigned" from the military. He was approached by Colonel Harold Maybourne, who offered him a chance to acquire alien technology illegally. O'Neill, however, sent word of the Rogue N.I.D. Base to the Asgard, who then retook the technology. Rather than risk being taken by the Asgard, the rogue team follows O'Neill back through the Stargate to the SGC, where they are arrested. Hammond and O'Neill then reveal the plan to the rest of SG-1, who are somewhat offended that they weren't in on it. When the Replicators took control of the Beliskner, Thor was forced to beam O'Neill to the vessel, to give him warning of the threat and help him destroy the ship. O'Neill requested a large amount of ordinance and weapons, and Major Samantha Carter and Teal'c beamed aboard as well. When Thor revealed that there was no way to destroy the ship easily, Carter came up with the idea to destroy it with an uncontrolled reentry. SG-1 beamed the Stargate to the ship, and was able to gate out before impact. At the insistence of the Tok'ra Anise, O'Neill, Major Samantha Carter, and Dr. Daniel Jackson used the Atanik armbands to test their effectiveness. While they increased their natural abilities, they also affected their judgment. They hijacked the Stargate to destroy a new mothership Apophis was building, but the armbands came off halfway through the mission. However, Teal'c was able to rescue them. Later, there were concerns that O'Neill and Carter were compromised as Za'tarcs. It was only after they admitted that they had feelings for each other that they were exonerated. When he and Teal'c became stuck in the effects of the Time loop machine, he began looking for ways to amuse himself. Knowing there would be no consequences to his actions, he spent his time golfing through the Stargate, creating pottery, biking in the base, and learning to juggle. In one loop, he gave his resignation to Major General George S. Hammond so he could take the opportunity to kiss Major Samantha Carter. When they succeeded in stopping the loop, Dr. Daniel Jackson asked him if he had done anything crazy. He gave a long look to Sam with a really sly smile on his face, before continuing to eat his breakfast. . 2001 When the NID pressured Major General George S. Hammond to step down, O'Neill allied temporarily with Harold Maybourne to locate information that would allow Hammond to return. The trail took them to Senator Robert Kinsey, revealing his very close relationship with the rogue NID members. With the help of robotic doubles that were created by Harlan, SG-1 killed the System Lord Cronus, and acquired his Ha'tak. Using it to plan a trap for Apophis, they dialed the Stargate to P3W-451 and the Black hole absorbed some of the hydrogen from the sun around Vorash. However, an Al'kesh arrived to pick up Tanith, and Teal'c took the Death Glider they were flying in to destroy the vessel. They managed to shoot down the Al'kesh, but their Glider crashed as well. Teal'c was killed in an ambush, and O'Neill was barely saved. The jump to hyperspace caught the tail end of the supernova, which sent them and Apophis' mothership four million Light years away, to a galaxy filled with Replicators. Apophis took control of Cronus' Ha'tak, with Teal'c believing that he was once again First Prime of Apophis. SG-1 and Jacob Carter managed to destroy the Ha'tak by causing it to crash into Delmak, killing Apophis and destroying the Replicators, but Teal'c was still insistent on his loyalty. It was only with the help of Bra'tac that Teal'c's brainwashing was overcome. 2002 After Dr. Daniel Jackson died and ascended to save Kelowna, O'Neill retreated into himself, causing some resentment from Major Samantha Carter. He resented Jonas Quinn, and resisted his and Teal'c's attempts to allow him onto SG-1. When Anubis took Thor hostage, SG-1 agreed to help rescue him. They succeeded, but Thor was placed into a coma due to the mind probe. After Anubis tried to detonate the Stargate, and Jonas gave Carter the idea to send the gate into space with the X-302, O'Neill performed the mission to get Carter not to do so, and allowed Jonas to join the team. After the Ha'tak that Anubis used to capture Thor appeared over Earth, O'Neill leads an away team to salvage it. When they learned that Thor's consciousness was inside the computer banks, they removed it, saving Thor but causing the vessel to self-destruct. When researchers in Antarctica found an Ancient frozen in the ice, SG-1 and Dr. Janet Fraiser traveled down to study her. Ayiana, as the Ancient was named, was carrying a plague that infected everyone. While she healed the others, O'Neill was still sick, and Aiyana soon died afterwards. O'Neill was implanted with Kanan, a Tok'ra symbiote only because Major Samantha Carter practically begged him. After the blending, Kanan had the compulsion to rescue Shallan, the lo'taur of Ba'al, but the mission went wrong and Kanan left O'Neill's body. O'Neill was tortured by Ba'al. While Dr. Daniel Jackson approached him and offered him a chance to ascend, he refused. It was only after Yu attacked the base that O'Neill and Shallan were able to escape, but it left O'Neill with an even deeper distrust of the Tok'ra—and a long lasting animosity toward Ba'al. 2003 When Kinsey was believed to have been assassinated, O'Neill was charged with the crime, but was exonerated with the help of Malcolm Barrett and SG-1. When Harold Maybourne came to his house, claiming to have the address to a planet with Ancient weapons, O'Neill and Maybourne were transported to the planet's moon, with Maybourne attempting to locate a Furling utopia. While there, Maybourne came under the influence of a Hallucinogenic plant that caused the inhabitants to go mad and kill each other. Maybourne eventually overcame the effects, and O'Neill allowed him to retire to another planet. Dr. Daniel Jackson later came to Jack, asking SG-1's help when Anubis was threatening Abydos. SG-1 was able to locate the Eye of Ra, and learned of the existence of a Lost City of the Ancients, but were forced to turn it over to Anubis, who threatened to destroy Abydos. Anubis destroyed the planet anyway, and started to become the dominant System Lord. While scouting Vis Uban, they found a descended Daniel, and convinced him to return to Earth. When Jonas Quinn came up with an idea to destroy Anubis' mothership, O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter flew the F-302 through the shields, and destroyed the crystals by launching a missile into the power core. Anubis took his mothership to Langara, hoping to use Naquadria to power his superweapon. O'Neill leads a team that attempted to buy time for the System Lords to destroy the vessel. The plan worked, allowing Jonas to return to Langara a hero, and allowing Daniel to rejoin SG-1. Shortly afterwards, O'Neill was abducted by the Asgard scientist Loki, who believed that O'Neill was the key to solving their cloning problems. However, O'Neill, while advanced for the Tau'ri evolutionary chain, was not the solution for their cloning problems, and Thor placed a marker in his DNA to prevent manipulation. O'Neill was replaced by a clone who failed to mature at a normal rate, and SG-1 was able to capture Loki. After repairing the clone's DNA, a visibly angry Thor took Loki into his custody. When Anubis created the new Kull Warriors, O'Neill leads a team to capture one for interrogation. After learning that Dr. Daniel Jackson and Dr. Bill Lee had been captured while seeking an Ancient device in Honduras, O'Neill went to rescue them. 2004 }} in the Antarctic outpost]] After locating another Ancient Repository of knowledge, O'Neill had the knowledge downloaded into his brain, in the hopes of finding the Lost City of the Ancients. After returning to Earth, however, SG-1 learned that newly inaugurated President Henry Hayes had relieved Major General George S. Hammond and replaced him with Dr. Elizabeth Weir. As O'Neill's condition began to deteriorate, SG-1 persuaded Weir to let them go by Tel'tak to Proclarush. Arriving at the planet's outpost, O'Neill activated an Ancient star map, showed a picture of Earth, and said two words: Terra Atlantus. The Lost City of the Ancients was the Lost City of Atlantis, and it was on Earth. He also took the Zero Point Module powering the outpost, and traveled to Antarctica, bypassing a fleet Anubis had brought to conquer Earth. During the Battle of Antarctica, O'Neill used the Control chair in the Antarctic outpost to activate thousands of Drone weapons, which destroyed Anubis' fleet. However, SG-1 was forced to place O'Neill in a stasis pod to prevent the Ancient knowledge from overwhelming him. Before he erased the knowledge, Thor interfaced O'Neill's mind with the computer of the ''Daniel Jackson'', and asked him to build a weapon to fight the Replicators. O'Neill constructed a disruptor to sever the Replicator blocks and render them inert, allowing SG-1 to rescue a captured Major Samantha Carter and save Orilla. Back on Earth, O'Neill was promoted to Brigadier General and made commander of Stargate Command. His first act was to promote Carter to Lt. Colonel and made her commanding officer of SG-1. While traveling to the Antarctic outpost, O'Neill was nearly killed when Dr. Carson Beckett launched a Drone weapon, only being saved by the flying of Major John Sheppard. At the outpost, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, and Dr. Rodney McKay persuaded O'Neill to authorize an expedition to travel to Atlantis, in the Pegasus galaxy. Despite Weir's insistence that Sheppard, who possessed the ATA gene, be included, O'Neill was hesitant, citing Sheppard's record, to which Weir pointed out O'Neill's record. O'Neill tried to convince Sheppard, saying that people who don't want to go through the Stargate were "whacked". 2005 O'Neill, commander of Stargate Command.]] After sending SG-1 to warn Harold Maybourne of the impending approach of Ares, they discovered an Ancient vessel designed to travel in time. As O'Neill was the only one who could fly the vessel, he went off-world to activate it. He was able to destroy Ares' Ha'tak during a battle, killing Ares and saving the people of the planet. The entire experience was rather nostalgic for O'Neill, who commented that he "missed going off world". When the adventure was over, he even said a friendly goodbye to his old rival Maybourne. When the Replicators began an invasion of the Milky Way, O'Neill coordinated with the Rebel Jaffa, the Tok'ra, and the Asgard to mount a defense of the galaxy. He refused to help Ba'al, however, to give the Rebel Jaffa a chance to take Dakara. When the Replicators breached the Iris, O'Neill led the defense of Cheyenne Mountain, trying to stall long enough to allow Lt. General George S. Hammond to destroy the mountain. However, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Jacob Carter were able to use the Dakara superweapon to destroy the Replicators in the galaxy, which also had the effect of inciting the rest of the Jaffa to rebel and bringing about the fall of the Goa'uld Empire. When Dr. Daniel Jackson discovered that Ra possessed a Zero Point Module, they used the Time Jumper to travel back to 3,000 BC to steal it. However, the Jumper was discovered by Ra's Jaffa. SG-1 left a message to warn the future, and attempted to cause a rebellion. However, O'Neill, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and Teal'c were executed, and Ra took the Stargate when he left Earth. An alternate O'Neill, Carter, and Teal'c located Daniel, insured the Stargate was buried, and preserved the timeline (with the only noticeable exception being that the pond O'Neill fished in now had fish). Following the collapse of the Goa'uld Empire, SG-1 disbanded itself. O'Neill was promoted to Major General and made commander of Homeworld Security (currently know as Homeworld Command), at The Pentagon, being succeeded by Major General Hank Landry as the commander of Stargate Command. Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell was able to reunite SG-1, however. After alerting the Ori to the presence of Humans in the Milky Way, Dr. Daniel Jackson admitted to O'Neill that he was actually scared, but O'Neill reminded him that they had faced some serious threats before, and came out alive. 2006 General O'Neill asked SG-1 to help Martin Lloyd in making a movie of Wormhole X-Treme!, to insure plausible deniability in case word of the Program was leaked. O'Neill also accompanied SG-1 through Mitchell's 200th trip through the Stargate, having a desire to go through it at least one more time. While testing the McKay/Carter Intergalactic Gate Bridge that Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter and Dr. Rodney McKay developed to accelerate travel between Earth and Pegasus, the Daedalus encountered live Ancients who reclaimed Atlantis. O'Neill and Richard Woolsey were sent as liaisons, as the Ancients had asked the Atlantis expedition to leave. Soon, however, the Asurans launched an attack on Atlantis, taking the Ancients by surprise. Though O'Neill had ordered Major General Henry Landry to have Daedalus destroy Atlantis should the Ancients lose control of the city, Lt. Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Elizabeth Weir, Dr. Carson Beckett, and McKay hijacked a Puddle Jumper to try to rescue O'Neill, Woolsey, and Atlantis. O'Neill, meanwhile, had to manually drain the water from an underwater Jumper bay to rescue them, resulting in Woolsey and himself being captured. The Replicators mind-probed him, but O'Neill actually managed to resist it due to his previous experiences, surprising the Replicators. When McKay told them his fake plan, O'Neill guessed the truth due to his years with Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter but didn't let on, his ability to resist the mind-probe protecting this from the Replicators as well. Eventually, Sheppard, Weir, McKay, Beckett, Teyla Emmagan, and Ronon Dex were able to rig the shields to release a Replicator disruptor wave, destroying the Asurans in one fell swoop. When the team contacted the Daedalus and Colonel Steven Caldwell was unsure of them, O'Neill sarcastically addressed him, trying to convince him of the truth. O'Neill's presence and the team's insistence ultimately caused Caldwell to stand down and send a team of Marines to check out their story. On his return to Earth, O'Neill recommended that Weir be placed back in command. 2007 Jack was called in when Dr. Daniel Jackson was found to be a Prior. After a heated debate, he was convinced to allow SG-1 to capture an Ori warship carrying the incomplete Sangraal, hoping to send it to the Alteran Home Galaxy and neutralize the Ori. After sending Teal'c to interrogate Daniel, O'Neill finally believed his story. Daniel, however, commandeered the Odyssey and used Jack to fly him to the Supergate, as part of his plan. He needed someone to be able to work the Odyssey's controls once he left the ship and someone with authority to give an order so he chose O'Neill, the one person left he trusted. O'Neill gave the order to Daedalus to destroy the Stargate linked to the Supergate, allowing Daniel to dial the Supergate and send the weapon through after a moments hesitation. Though they sent the Sangraal, another eight Ori ships entered the Milky Way. Before the ship could travel through the Supergate however, O'Neill, at Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter's request, beamed SG-1 back aboard the Odyssey seconds before the Ori ship made the trip. It was revealed later that O'Neill and SG-1s efforts had succeeded in destroying the Ori. 2008 SG-1 was invited to Ba'al's Extraction Ceremony on the Tok'ra homeworld. Ba'al escaped and killed O'Neill with the substance to be injected into him. When Dr. Daniel Jackson, Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter, and Lt. Colonel Cameron Mitchell escaped to an alternate timeline, where Jack was a Colonel. Later, when Mitchell restored the timeline, Jack was never killed. 2009 When Earth was under siege by the ZPM powered Hive Ship, O'Neill ordered Lt. Colonel John Sheppard to return to Earth to use the Control chair. Sometime before or after the Wraith attack on Earth, Jack O'Neill was promoted to Lt. General. O'Neill, along with Dr. Nicholas Rush, recruited Eli Wallace into the Stargate program. He later had a conversation with Colonel Samantha Carter regarding the events of the attack on Icarus after the planet was destroyed. It wasn't until Rush, in Dr. Bill Lee's body, briefed him on the situation that he learned the Icarus personnel had gone through the Stargate to the Destiny. {C}Later, Colonel Everett Young, while in the body of Colonel David Telford, briefed O'Neill a second time of the current situation and O'Neill, after putting Young in charge of the ship, offered some words of encouragement. According to O'Neill, he offered Young the position of commander of the Destiny expedition before he offered it to Telford, but Young turned him down the first time. O'Neill (along with Dr. Daniel Jackson) helped Colonel Everett Young out with trying to find out if Colonel David Telford was a Lucian Alliance spy. When it was later found out that Telford was the spy, O'Neill made his first trip to the Destiny using the Long-range communication device to help Young with the interrogation. He swapped bodies with Cpl. Marsden O'Neill gave Colonel Samantha Carter the order to attack the Lucian Alliance outpost. After the attack failed, he gave Colonel Everett Young a dressing down for failing to vent the atmosphere of the Destiny Gate room when the Lucian Alliance gated to the Destiny. He also told Young that if he wasn't up to it he would be replaced by someone who would get the job done. Alternate realities *''In an alternate reality, Jack O'Neill was a Brigadier General and the commanding officer of Stargate Command. When the Goa'uld invaded Earth and he discovered the location of Chulak from the Dr. Daniel Jackson of our reality, he sent a nuclear weapon through to attempt to halt the attack. He did not believe the Jaffa were worth salvaging a relationship with. This led to his death when tried to turn Teal'c from his service to Apophis. The Jack O'Neill from this reality is very similar to the one from ours, if a bit more hard-nosed. He was engaged to Dr. Samantha Carter at the time of his death.'' *''In an alternate reality, Jack O'Neill had been married to Dr. Samantha Carter for a year. He also died in the Goa'uld invasion of Earth. His death had a huge emotional impact on his wife. It seems he is very similar to his counterpart on our reality. It appears that he also frequently used the phrase "for crying out loud" and wouldn't "have a clue" what to tell a woman in the middle of an emotional crisis.'' Alternate timelines *''In an alternate timeline, Jack O'Neill was retired and living in his cabin. He was visited by Samantha Carter when she and Janet Fraiser discovered the Aschen had sterilized most of the Earth's population. They, Teal'c, and Daniel Jackson developed a plan to prevent this from happening, but they wanted O'Neill's help. At first he was reluctant, but joined them later. When the plan was put in action, he was the first one to attempt getting a note through the Stargate. He was killed by the automated defense system before reaching it.'' *''In an alternate reality created through interference with the timeline, Jack O'Neill was retired and owned his own boat called Homer. He went to Chulak with Samantha Carter and Daniel Jackson to recruit Teal'c. They traveled back to ancient Egypt to fix the timeline. He showed affections for Samantha Carter. *''In the alternate timeline created by Ba'al's destruction of the ship that was transporting the Stargate in 1939, Jack was a Colonel in the United States Air Force and Charlie O'Neill was apparently still alive. Prior to history being 'reset", Jack was killed by the original Ba'al as he attempted to escape back to Earth. Service Awards and Decorations Over the course of his military career, Jack O'Neill has received a number of awards and decorations for his service in the United States Air Force. * * * * * * * * * * Jack's rack in Children of the Gods is shown to have the following ribbons: * * * * * * * * * * * *Outstanding Unit Award * * * * * * * * * Other versions *Jack O'Neill (clone) *Jack O'Neill (Unity) *Jack O'Neill (android) Trivia * One of his previous Iris Deactivation Codes was 903-224-637, which was discovered by First. Behind the scenes *In the original movie, this character's last name is spelled "O'Neil", with one L. Since O'Neil in the movie and O'Neill in the series are obviously supposed to be the same person, his name is spelled in this article the same way as in SG-1/Atlantis canon, even when speaking about the events of the movie. See Stargate canon for more details about this discrepancy. *Along with Daniel Jackson, Jack O'Neill is the only character to appear in the original Stargate film and the series premiers of Stargate SG-1 ("Children of the Gods"), Stargate Atlantis ("Rising") and Stargate Universe ("Air, Part 1" and "Air, Part 2"). *Jack is one of only eight characters to appear in all three series, the others being Daniel Jackson, Samantha Carter, Rodney McKay, Richard Woolsey, Bill Lee, Walter Harriman, and Kevin Marks. References External links * * * * * * Category:SGC Personnel Category:SG-1 Members Category:Homeworld Security Personnel Category:Humans Category:Dead Links Category:Tau'ri Military Category:United States Air Force Category:Pilot Category:Commanders of Stargate Command Category:Recurring Atlantis characters Category:Tok'ra hosts Category:Original movie characters